Of Tan Lines, BandAids, and Random Snogging
by kikumarustarr
Summary: Eiji Kikumaru. The band-aid on his right cheek. Ever wondered why it's there? Here's a take on why he's got the whole Nelly look going for him.


Fic Title : Of Tan Lines, Band-Aids, and Random Snogging  
  
Disclaimer : Nothing, nothing, nothing! I own nothing! *Does the owning- nothing dance* '.') '.') Feh. I own Spongebob boxers, but he's not mine either. -______- ;;  
  
x x x o o o x x x  
  
He screamed.  
  
Well, he wouldn't call it screaming per se, he liked to think of it as a high-pitched manly bellow. Or a shrill, anguished groan. Ok, fine. So it was a girly scream. But -  
  
"Nyaaaa!!!" Frantic gesturing caught Oishi's attention. "Look at this - this THING on my face!" Oishi Syuichiroh looked up from his physics textbook. "Maa, Eiji. Something wrong?" There obviously was, of course, but with Eiji's spontaneity, one could never tell. Answers could range from "I bought a new toothbrush!" to "Tezuka's head fell off!" Normal people made scenes. Eiji Kikumaru made three-part plays, complete with over-emoting actors.  
  
Said boy was currently bouncing from one storage compartment to another, putting his drawers' contents on display as he flung random items over his shoulder. Oishi felt tired just watching.  
  
"Tanninglotiontanninglotiontanninglotion."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Nope." Another item joined the growing pile. "Tanninglotiontanninglotiontanninglotion."  
  
Then suddenly, everything went dark.  
  
Oishi groped wildly to pull the shirt off his face. He watched as the other half of the golden pair unearthed several articles of clothing. Ooh. Spongebob boxers. As the mountain of whatnot on the floor grew, the dark- haired boy began to wonder how exactly a lone drawer managed to contain so much. Thump. Another pair of jeans. He twitched. An orange shirt. He gave up and rolled off the bed, picking up after Eiji. Motherly instincts indeed. Physics homework could wait. Knowing his companion, he would probably leave the mess to grow such an enormous amount of living organisms that Inui would request samples from him to fuel his latest [and rather disturbing] juice kick. Well, either that, or it would just sit there, grow blue furry moss - like the pizza in his sister's room, Oishi decided - and become the Kikumaru family's house pet. Shudder. Physics could definitely wait.  
  
"Ahah!"  
  
By the time Oishi was done, the redhead had already parked himself in front of the mirror, armed with a bottle of goodness-knows-what and a determined look.  
  
"Gaaah!"  
  
Enthusiastic face scrubbing ensued.  
  
Oishi frowned and walked over to his friend's side. What was - He blinked. "Oh."  
  
Eiji paused for a beat and pouted at the other boy's reflection. "I have a potentially life-altering situation on my hands," He attacked his cheek once again. "And all you can say is 'OH'?!" The agile tennis player proceeded to apply copious amounts of the viscous gunk onto his face. "Put the band-aid on, she says." Rub. "It'll help keep the infection out, she says." Rub. "Take it off a week later, she says." Rub. Rub. Rub. "NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH THIS TANLINE ON MY FACE?!" Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub. Rub.  
  
An understanding snort interrupted Kikumaru's rant. He turned and stared at Oishi, incredulous. As unbecoming as it was for a 13-year-old boy to start giggling, Oishi couldn't help himself. He felt his ears turn red, and then, he erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Hey!" And indignant pout made its way onto his face again.  
  
Oishi replied with an apologetic 'Bwahaha.'  
  
"Why you!" A leap propelled him into the air as he made a grab for the still-sniggering boy.  
  
"Omfph!"  
  
An all-out tickle-war was declared.  
  
x x x o o o x x x  
  
"Hah! I win!" Eiji announced with childish glee, as he pinned his friend down with a well-placed poke in the side and a leg sweep.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ne, Oishi. You've got some of my tanning lotion on your face."  
  
"So THAT'S what it is!"  
  
"Nya?" He cocked his head. "What else can it be?" Still straddling Oishi's legs, he bent down to wipe the gunk off his doubles' partner's face. He didn't bother moving off him.  
  
"I thought it was a bottle of one of those juices Inui keeps making these days." He smiled at the face Kikumaru made. The little tan line on his right cheek moved whenever he spoke, rectangular patch of white skin - compared to the rest of him - intriguing Oishi more than it should. His cheek was already stained red from the mock-fight and the vigorous scrubbing from before, and he wanted to reach out and touch it, if not for Eiji's weight still pinning his arms to the floor. So he settled for sitting up and pressing his lips to the other boy's.  
  
The kiss ended in a flash, and both boys separated, blushing furiously. The redhead's face turned the same colour as his hair, as he placed a hand on his lips. He glared at Oishi.  
  
The receiver of Eiji's angry stare froze.  
  
"No fair!!! I wasn't prepared, nya?" A mega-watt grin spread across his face.  
  
Despite his weak-kneed relief, he noticed that Eiji had the cutest of dimples right under the band aid-caused tan line.  
  
"Hoi hoi! My turn!"  
  
x x x owari x x x  
  
Time taken : 45 mins  
  
Date completed : 0215221003 [in case you don't know how to decipher this, it's the time, then the day, month and year. ^__^]  
  
Author's notes : Had this thought mocking at me from the recesses of my yaoi-filled mind these few days. So I wrote it out, just to. well, annoy the world? I dunno. Stole the 'Normal people made scenes. Eiji Kikumaru made three-part plays.' Quote from someone. Can't even remember who. Anyway. Hope I haven't mutilated the characters.. . So.. Reviews, reviews?  
  
Burnein : I wanna see your InuKai ficlets! XD 


End file.
